growingupcreepiefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry
Harry is the cool kid in Middlington. Carla and Melanie have a crush on him and are often seen talking about him to each other. He is one of the minor characters in Growing Up Creepie. Biography Harry is a cool kid in Middlington and the object of affection to Carla and Melanie who declare him to be the most attractive and coolest guy in their school. He sometimes appears with the rest of his classmates in certain group adventures and is followed constantly by his admirers, Carla and Melanie. Although he is the cool kid in school, he is seen hanging out with Creepie, Chris Alice, and Budge on certain occasions, signifying that he does not mind them and sees them as friends. Mike Young Productions Profile "Harry Helby is M.S. 13’s resident boy hottie, a vain metrosexual who’s even more into hair products than Carla and Melanie. Harry’s so popular with the girls that he schedules them in his PDA, even for short conversations in the hall - i.e. he'll be talking to a girl, his PDA beeps, and he says, "Next!" Then the girl has to leave and the next girl comes up to talk to him. Carla and Melanie are always fighting over him, over which one he likes more, though they're barely blips on his radar. In fact, he literally has radar on his PDA and if a girl is cute she shows up on the screen, and if she's not she doesn't register. When Creepie passes by, Harry’s radar shows a spider-shaped blip, which Harry thinks is a glitch in the program. Harry has a secret almost as deep and dark as Creepie’s - he sniffs people’s hair when he thinks they’re not looking!" (Source:Mike Young Productions) Physical appearance He is an average height boy with blond hair and half-lidded blue eyes. He wears a dark green vest, a blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark brown pants and a pair of beige shoes. Relationships In the show, he was not seen building a relationship with anyone particular. However, he is constantly followed by Melanie and Carla. He often includes himself in group activities with Budge, Chris Alice and Creepie along with Carla and Melanie on certain occasions. He seems to have a friendship with his aforementioned classmates. Most notably, his developing friendship with Creepie, seen in the episode, Wax Attacks, where both Creepie and Harry went to the wax museum together. It was the first episode in which Harry showed interest in hanging out with Creepie together, and also the first episode where we see Harry becoming annoyed with Carla and Melanie. This could indicate that he does not like bullies as they were talking about Creepie in a nasty fashion before he decided he would hang out with her in the museum and even while there when Carla and Melanie kept following them and making a nuisance of themselves. Behavior and interests Harry seems to be a very laid-back boy and often seems far too disinterested in things. However, he has shown some unexpected interests such as going to the wax museum in Wax Attack, going to see Scorpiophobia, and also playing an arcade game called the Toxic Mutant Millipede. He is also seen as a bit narcissistic or metrosexual as he likes to makes sure his appearance is what he deems 'cool' and can be spotted looking in mirrors fixing his appearance. He often carries a comb or brush in case his hair is messed up and even Budge had said that he, Harry, had not stopped to say how great he, Harry, was. Gallery See Also * Carla * Melanie * Creepie Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Creepie's Friends Category:Minor Characters